Untitled Love
by angel514
Summary: Mikan & Natsume meets new friends and old enemies. Natsume got hurt in a msion, his friends took care of him & he did something to Mikan. After sometime, Mikan and the gang were kidnapped and Natsume saves them. Love will be in the airNxM, RxM, HxT 'NC'
1. 01 My New Friends

**_Hey, this is my first ever fanfic ... I guess I am not so good at this but you'll judge, not me...Don't forget my reviews ... by the way I don't have a nice title yet .. hope you'll suggest  
_**

**_Summary: Mikan and Natsume and the gang meets new students... and love surrounds gakuen alice and here are the pairings MxN RxM (new character) HxT (nc.) and more..._**

** Disclaimer: I don't own any Gakuen Alice Manga  
**

**Untitled Love**

**Chapter 1 – My New Friends  
**

_**Years passed and Mikan, Natsume and the gang were now in Class B - middle school division and Mr. Narumi is again their homeroom teacher.**_

One morning …

Kringg !!! The alarm clock beside Mikan rang.

"Oh, I am almost late! I better hurry before our class starts" she cried, and hurrying fixing herself.

"Good Morning everyone!" she shouted as she opened their classroom door.

"Good Morning, Mikan!" they all loudly replied.

"My beloved, Hotaru!" Mikan shouted again and running towards her best friend.

"Don't hug me, idiot" Hotaru said while shooting Mikan with her Baka Gun.

Baka! Baka! Baka!

Then Ruka and Natsume passed by the pair.

"Good Morning Ruka, Natsume!" Mikan greeted.

"Oh, Good Morning, Mikan" Ruka replied while holding his pet rabbit.

And Natsume … he just ignored her and slept in his seat covering his face with his shounen manga.

Mr. Narumi then entered the classroom.

"Ohayo, class!" Mr. Narumi greeted. (_Ohayo is Japanese for Good Morning_)

"Ohayo, Narumi-sensei!" They all replied (_except Natsume_).

"Today, meet your new classmates … Miyoshi Senko and Tanaka Senko" Mr. Narumi said.

Miyoshi is a blonde-curly haired girl and her brother, Tanaka, is a brunette and his hairstyle is like Natsume's.

"Miyoshi, you may introduce yourself now and class feel free to ask them questions to ask them questions" Mr. Narumi added.

"Good day, I am Miyoshi Senko. I am 14 years old. I am really happy to be here!" Miyoshi said smiling to them.

"Miyoshi-san, what is your alice?" Yuu asked.

"My alice is 'animal speech' I can talk to all kind of animals, I really love them also. I also have a pet rabbit, here, it is!" Miyoshi replied and showed her rabbit to everyone.

Ruka's rabbit then leaped and Miyoshi's rabbit is leaping too. And they played.

She then asked innocently "Narumi-sensei, who is the owner of this rabbit?"

"Oh, he's Ruka Nogi!" Narumi replied.

"I see!" Miyoshi said as she smiled at Ruka while Ruka turned red and bowed down to cover his face.

"_Hey, I thought I like Mikan, but why I am feeling something special between her?"_ Ruka asked himself. And Miyoshi thought _"Wow, he's really cute and maybe he is great with animals!"_

"Now, it's your turn Tanaka!" Mr. Narumi said

"Hello, I am Miyoshi's Onni-chan (_Older brother in Japanese.)_, I have the alice of planning for inventions & etc. and problem solving. I am pleasured to meet you all" Tanaka explained.

"Oh! They're really great!" Mikan said.

"Dummy!" Hotaru whispered to herself.

"Now I'll choose partners for the both of you!" Narumi said and added "Okay, Miyoshi you're partner would be Ruka Nogi and for you Tanaka, Hotaru Imai."

Ruka then turned red again and so did Miyoshi. Hotaru was still her emotionless self and Tanaka was too! What a coincidence right?

"Wow! Hotaru, your partners with Tanaka, you look so good together!" Mikan teased.

"Shut up idiot!" Hotaru said shooting Mikan to an even larger Baka gun.

"Okay class, I'd better go, we, teachers have a meeting, so you'll have free time" Mr. Narumi said.

"Great!" Mikan shouted.

"Don't be too loud, polka-dots! I am sleeping here!" Natsume said angrily and glared at Mikan as he gets his manga off his face.

"You shouldn't sleep here dummy, this is a classroom not your bedroom!" Mikan shouted.

"Come on Ruka, let's get out of here, some idiot with strawberry printed panties, is too loud" he added.

Mikan, then sticked out her tongue facing Natsume.

"Baka youjo" Natsume said. (its _stupid little girl_)

"Excuse me, am I going too with Nogi-san, he's my partner right?" Miyoshi asked.

"Well, I think so" Mikan replied doubtfully. "Hey by the way I am Mikan Sakura! You can call me Mikan-san, its nice to meet you Miyoshi-san" Mikan introduced as she was smiling towards Miyoshi.

"Nice to meet you too, Mikan-san!" Miyoshi gladly replied.

"I'll go with you to Ruka-pyon, don't worry I am his best friend's partner!" Mikan said.

"Okay!" Tanaka replied.

"Onii-chan, I'll leave you now, I'll go to my partner" Miyoshi asked permission.

"Okay" Tanaka replied.

"Arigatou" She said. "I'm Mikan-san, nice too meet you Tanaka-kun. Bye Hotaru!" Mikan shouted.

"Tanaka, Hotaru, I think you have lots of things in common!" Kokoroyomi said.

"Rally, they have?!" Anna asked.

"Yup, I read their hearts and minds!" He answered.

"Then what?" Nonoko asked.

"What?!" Yuu also asked.

**_Find out WHAT_**

**_What are Tanaka & Hotaru's common traits? What's going to happen to Mikan, Miyoshi, Ruka & Natsume?_**

_**Find it out on the next chapter!**_

_**Don't forget my reviews ... please**_**_ I need it _**


	2. 02 Getting To Know You

**Chapter 2 – Getting to Know You**

"Wish you could read this" Koko said to his companions. "Ask them something" he suggested.

"Okay" Anna said "What is your favorite food?"

"CRAB" Tanaka and Hotaru replied together.

"Wow" their classmates where amazed.

"Now ask them an even harder question" Koko recommended.

"Here's a hard one, '102+31-702+35/5?'" Yuu asked.

"-16" they both answered again.

Yuu and his classmates were amazed "It's correct" Yuu shouted.

"Cool, that was really hard and they answered it just 1 second" someone said.

"That was easy, dummies" Tanaka and Hotaru reacted together.

"You're a perfect match" Anna shouted.

"Mikan was right and so did Koko, you two really look good together!" Nonoko said.

"Tanaka and Hotaru sitting on the tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G." their classmates sang and teased.

Tanaka gave them an evil glare; they all sweat dropped, while Hotaru blasted them all with a baka gun.

"Nice move! You're Imai Hotaru, right?" Tanaka complimented and asked.

"Hai (_Yes_), Hotaru Imai is my name" Hotaru replied.

"I'm Tanaka Senko, nice to meet you" he then said "You know, I've sketched and planned a supper efficient powerful equipment better than that thing you used earlier, want to see? I've also planned some materials to sell!" he added.

"Nice, we're really be great partners!" Hotaru said. Then they shook their hands.

"I have my plans right here!" Tanaka said.

"Good, you can come with me to my lab" Hotaru invited.

"Okay! And this is a good reason to get out of here" He said. And they both went to Hotaru's lab.

- In the School Grounds -

Natsume and Ruka were walking.

"Hey Ruka, you like the Senko-girl don't you?" Natsume asked.

"How did you know?" Ruka asked with confusion.

"You blushed when she looked at you!" Natsume replied.

"Hey, I thought you were sleeping!" Ruka said and really was confused.

"I peeked!" then Natsume said.

"Natsume! Ruka! Wait ….!" A girl shouted.

"Who's that?" Ruka asked.

"Tch, its Big-Mouth (or Loud Mouth) again with a girl" Natsume replied,

"Big mouth? That's a new name!" Ruka said and they laughed for a while.

"You better go with them" Natsume said and pushed Ruka (like the episode with the last dance). And he left him.

Then Mikan and a girl then ran as fast as they can towards Ruka.

Then someone caught Ruka, his eyes were closed before he opened it…


	3. 03 Lovers Hangot

**Chapter 3 – Lover's Hangout**

Ruka saw Miyoshi. Miyoshi then looked at his eyes and so did Ruka at hers. Then Ruka stood up and they both looked away and turned red.

"_His eyes are really wonderful_" Miyoshi thought,

"_Her eyes are beautiful as she is and she saved me from falling_" Ruka also thought.

Then they both looked back.

"Thank you!" Ruka said.

"Your welcome" Miyoshi replied then she asked "Ruka-pyon, is it okay to call you that?"

"Of course" he replied and they both turned red again.

"Ruka-pyon where is Mikan-san/"

"I don't know she was here a while ago" he replied.

Then their rabbits jumped from their arms and played together.

"Wanna hangout? Our rabbits will cry if we'll separate, looks like they're enjoying together" Miyoshi suggested.

"Sure, I'll also teach you then about our school" Ruka said.

"Then they went to the tea park.

_- While at a spot with a Sakura tree-_

Natsume sat beside a Sakura tree and read his shounen manga.

"Natsume, there you are. I was right to find you here" Mikan said panting.

"Shut up big-mouth!" Natsume said. "I'm reading here, baka!" (stupid)

"You're not the boss of me, idiot!" She shouted.

"Shut up or I'll burn you're hair, polka-dots!" Natsume said angrily.

"Ha-ha, I can nullify it dummy!" She shouted again.

Then her alice didn't work that time and the end of her hair was burned.

"Okay, Natsume, stop! I'll sit down here and keep my mouth shut" she said and sat at the opposite side of the tree.

"Tch!" Natsume said and kept reading.

"Hey, why did you push Ruka back there?" Mikan asked.

"Polka dots, you're opening your mouth again, would you like me to burn the other end?" Natsume threaten.

"I was just asking!" she cried and pouted her lips. They were silent for a while. Mikan then sat beside Natsume.

She smirked and said "I know you didn't push Ruka accidentally or because you hate him, it's just your way of saying 'you can go with them, I'll just be fine here' right Natsume?"

_Natsume's POV_

_What's wrong with her is she a mind reader? Well, she looks very cute when I look at her especially when she pouted. I really like spending time with her and to see her warm smile that melts my cold heart. Hey … did I think of that? I the her, baka youjo, she have infected me her stupid germs._

Normal POV

"Natsume … Natsume … Natsume!" Mikan shouted.

"Nani? (What?)" He said.

"You were dazing off something for a while! Who were you thingking of or what, may I know please?" Mikan asked and smiled

"Shut up! You're too stupid to understand" he replied. "_It's you, dummy" _he thought "_and your smile_".

_Mikan's POV_

_Hmmm.. I don't really understand him, I know he's good in the inside but he…he… he…_

"Oh my gosh, Natsume!" I shouted and panicked.


	4. 04 The Cry for Help

**Chapter 4 – The Cry for Help**

_Mikan's POV _

"Natsume, wake up! Natsume! Don't joke around!" _I shouted loudly._

_Poor Natsume is unconscious he just lay in the ground all of a sudden. I am really worried. I then put hid head on my lap so that I could feel him breathe. He then woke up and held my hand, I blushed, and he then said weakly "Don't worry, polka dots, Daijobou (I'm okay). I then shouted "_No, you're not, I am going to shout for help. I can't just leave you, here, besides your bleeding!" _then I cried out loud _"HELP! HELP! HELP!" _Natsume went unconscious and his blood flowed from his side, blood was in my hands. I was really worried and shocked._

Normal POV

_-In the Park-_

"Hey what was that?" Ruka asked.

"Well, the animals told me that there is a girl crying for help because her boyfriend is injured!" Miyoshi answered.

"Asked them where" he ordered.

Miyoshi then talked to the bird who said her something a while ago.

"Near a Sakura tree" Miyoshi replied to Ruka

"_Natsume and Mikan!_" he thought and was really shocked, he then said "Bird, we'll follow you to our friends."

Then Miyoshi and Ruka followed it carrying their rabbits.

_-While at Hotaru's lab-_

"Did you hear something, Imai-san?' Tanaka asked.

"It's Mikan!" Hotaru answered.

"You're friend right? How'd you know?" He wandered.

"Friend's intuition, no time for further explanation, she maybe is in trouble, I'll use my Baka Tracker (invention 52: Tracks bakas like Mikan) to know where she is.

"Okay, let's use your duck motorcycle" He suggested.

"You know that?" Hotaru asked.

"I examined all your inventions, now come on your friend needs you!" Tanaka exclaimed.

Then they went to Mikan.

-Mikan and Natsume-

_Mikan's POV_

_What's the matter with him? I wish he is just okay. Natsume, I hope you could know that I am very concerned about you. Why is my heart is beating so fast? Why am I feeling like this? Natsume and I are just friends and sometimes foes, but, why do I feel sadness and pain with in me now, and also happiness with him?_

_Do … Do… Do I---I…_


	5. 05 Helping Hand

**Chapter 5 – Helping Hand**

Normal POV

Before Mikan could continue … Someone just shouted

"Mikan! Natsume!"

"Ruka-pyon, Miyoshi-san, Help me! Natsume is unconscious and bleeding" Mikan cried.

"Mikan! Hyuuga!" another one shouted.

"Oh, its Imai-san and Onii-chan" Miyoshi said.

"Well be right down there guys!" Tanaka yelled.

"Wait Mikan, don't move" Hotaru ordered.

"Wh…" Mikan said but it was interrupted by Hotaru who said "I'm gonna be rich with this picture!"

"Hotaru, how dare you! Even in times of trouble you take pictures of us, for rabbits!" Mikan cried.

"Stop that, guys, where will we put Natsume?" Ruka complained he then added "there's no place near form here and he's too heavy plus we need to hurry because he is bleeding badly … come on now there's lots of geniuses here, think!"

"Wow, an idiot like me, a genius, is that true?" Mikan said.

"No, he didn't include you, baka!' Hotaru said and shooted Mikan with the baka gun.

"That's it! Here's the plan, I have a transportable floating resizable bed here where we can put Natsume-kun. Hotaru-san you have a duck motorcycle go to Mr. Narumi and tell him what happened, go with her Miyoshi. Ruka-kun lets help lift up Natsume and Mikan-san calm down!" Tanaka ordered.

Everybody do what was ordered and the five friends together with Yuu, Sumire and Mr. Narumi went to the hospital to admit Natsume. They all waited in the waiting room.

"_Natsume, please be okay_" Mikan thought.

"Doctor, is he ok?" Mr. Narumi asked.

"Yes, but he needs rest until he's wound is healed and is fully recovered" the doctor said.

"Arigatou, hakushi (doctor)" everyone thanked.

"Mikan then ran inside the room of Natsume.

"Natsume? Natsume? Hey idiot wake up!" Mikan shouted.

'Mikan calm down" Hotaru said while patting Mikan's shoulder.

"I know Natsume, he'll be alright" Ruka said.

"I'll go back to school first to get some things, and Natsume's, and ask permission from the higher-ups, you can go with me to get their things but someone must be with Natsume to look over" Mr. Narumi said.

"I need to get my things, and help Mr. Narumi to get Natsume's and food for my rabbit, I can't be with him now, how about you Mikan" Ruka said.

"Why ask Mikan, I am okay to be alone with Natsume" Sumire said.

"No you won't, Mikan stay here" Hotaru said and pulled the crying Sumire.

"Okay, I'll stay here, and Hotaru please get my things" Mikan said and smiles.

"Oyasumi Nasai" Mikan said.

"Good night, too Mikan-chan" Yuu said and so did everyone

Now, Mikan was left alone with Natsume.

_Mikan's POV_

_Natsume wake up, be alright please! I sat in a chair beside his bed and cried .Oh, it is really cold here, I never been in a hospital room for a top star or special star. Natsume please be alright, I need you! _

Normal POV

"Oi! Oi! Oi, polka dots" someone shouted.

"Huh?' Mikan reacted in shock.

"Stop crying little girl, I'm alright and not dead or something, plus you look ugly when you cry!" the person said.

"Natsume, you're okay! She shouted and then hugged Natsume. He was confused but he like it.

"Polka dots, uhm… I can't breathe" he said "And you're very cold.

"Ow" then she let go "Sorry, Natsume. I'm really happy that you're okay but don't mid me chilling" she said, wiped her tears and smiled at him.

"Now, you look beautiful … for an idiot" he said and smirked.

"Calm down, Mikan" she said to herself and asked "Hey, what happened back there anyway?"

"Back when?" he asked with confusion,

"I mean, how'd you got your wounds?" she asked again.

Natsume's eyes widened and remembered how he got the wounds.

_-Flashback-_

"Natsume, your next mission is to kill a leader of another anti alice organization" Persona said.

"Tch" Natsume replied,

"You need to be careful, my kuro neko (black cat), he has lots of guards" Persona said.

Natsume just ignored him.

"Come now, my kuro neko, he's just in a big hotel near the academy" Persona said.

Then … the mission started.

Natsume killed all the leader's guars and suddenly **BANG!** He was shot at his side and his arm was wounded a little. He turned around and saw who the shooter was, it was the leader.

After that Natsume burned him to ashes and went to Persona.

"Kanryou (mission complete)" Natsume said.

"Good, are you okay my black cat?" Persona asked.

Natsume just glared at him and showed no signs of pain.

"Now let's go back to the academy"

_-End of Flashback-_

"Natsume, answer my question!" Mikan shouted "You dazed off again"

"It's just nothing, polka dots" he replied.

"Are you sure, because I'm really worried" Mikan said with worrying eyes and a worried face.

Natsume held her hand and said 'nicely' "Of course". Then the two blushed.

Mikan then yawned.

"Are you sleepy, little girl?'

"Uh-huh"

"Well, there's no more room for you to sleep, the sofas with some things, the floor is too cold, you can sleep beside me" Natsume suggested.

"What! You pervert!" Mikan shouted,

"Hey, I was just nice to you polka dots, and besides there is only one blanket and you're cold."

"Yah right, I'll sleep in the chair sitting" she replied.

She then sat and slept. After she really dozed off …

"_Weird girl_" Natsume thought.

He then stood up and carried Mikan to his bed (bridal style) and by the way don't think of bad things the bed is practically king size.

He then sat beside her in his bed, put the blanket on her and looked at her.

_Natsume's POV_

_Sleep tight, Mikan. Its okay with me for you to sleep here. You need a comfortable bed and a blanket, besides I hate for you to have a cold. I don't want you to have osteoporosis for sleeping in the chair just sitting and maybe you'll fall Yawn! I have to sleep now; I need to take a rest so that I can have more time for that baka youjo and can see her smile again that warms me up._

-Morning came-

"Oi, Yuri, Yuri, Yuri!" Natsume shouted.

"Huh?" Mikan then woke up.

"Well, maybe you're not into strawberries, panda, polka dots, no more?" Natsume teased and smirked.

"You pervert" She said.

"Hey what are you doing in bed?" Hotaru asked and brought a video cam.

"Don't worry, I can show you everything" someone said,

"Here Hotaru, play this"

Then Tanaka whispered what he has done and …

"You What?" Mikan and Natsume shouted together.

_Find out what they did together … Don't worry, I'll update soon._

_**Reviews please (",)**_


	6. 06 Revelation

**Chapter 6 – Revelation **

"What did he do?" Ruka asked.

"Well, before we left, I hid a secret camera at a wall" Tanaka replied.

"Imai-san, do you have something to do with this?" Yuu asked.

"No" Hotaru replied.

"So you mean …" Ruka asked but was interrupted by Miyoshi "Tanaka, my brother, is a blackmailer".

"You'll really good together with Imai-san, the both of you are BLACKMAILERS!" Ruka shouted.

"Calm down, Ruka-kun, he's always like that, he blackmails me all the time" Miyoshi said.

"Imai-san too!" Ruka shouted.

"You're really a sweet couple" Yuu said.

"I agree with that" Sumire yelled.

Tanaka and Hotaru gave them all a very evil glare. Everyone then sweat dropped.

"Okay, cool off everyone. Mr. Narumi suggested then smiled

Hotaru just ignored him and said "let's get this started, who wanna watch?"

"I'm gonna burn that Imai" Natsume threaten her.

"Sorry, we planned it fire proof, water proof, animal proof, lightning proof and etc." Tanaka informed.

Then, someone suddenly knock at the door.

"Who could that be?" Sumire asked.

"Come in" Mr. Narumi said.

A kid then ran from the door, he was 8 years old.

"Onii-chan, Onee-san!" the young boy shouted and directly hugged Mikan and Natsume.

"Oh, Hi Youichi, you look kawaii today" Sumire said getting to the young boy's good side.

"I always look cool, unlike you ugly" he replied.

"I missed you Youichi" Mikan said and hugged him again.

Then the lad climbed the king-sized bed and sat on Nastume's lap and he patted the youngster.

"What's that?" Youichi asked pointing the wall.

"A movie is starting" Hotaru said.

"Okay" He shouted.

"Keep Quiet now Youichi, lets stop, look and listen, ok?" Miyoshi said.

- 5…4…3…2…1… -

Minutes past …

"You're a pair that's really good at arguing, you know?" Mr. Narumi said.

He was just glared by Mikan and Natsume and yup, our dear teacher, sweat dropped.

"OMG, Natsume carried Mikan? And its … bridal style?" Sumire said in surprise. "I can't believe this!"

"Why'd you carried her? And no ignoring!" Ruka said

"Uhm…" before Natsume could continue Youichi tucked his shirt and put his finger on his lips as a sign of 'keep quiet'.

"_Saved by the kid_" Natsume thought. After sometime …

"Yuck, polka dots you're drooling there" Natsume said. "That's gross and childish" he added.

Mikan then sticks her out her tongue.

After a while, they saw something in the video.

"Mikan!" Sumire shouted with an angry tone.

Everyone in the room laughed.

"You're really disgusting yuri-print"

Hotaru then paused the scene. (Well you wanna know what is it?) Mikan rolled over Nastume and put her hand on Natsume's chest and her left leg was on Natsume's. Then Hotaru played it. 30 minutes then past a rooster crowed. Nastume was awake finding out what is Mikan's awkward position; afterward he rolled her back and…

"You pervert!" Mikan shouted pointing Natsume "you did that on purpose."

Well as you see, Mikan's skirt flipped when Natsume rolled her back.

"Hey, you rolled to me posing with that awkward position, and it's not my fault why you wear printed panties and don't wear shorts." Natsume reasoned "you're 15 Mikan and still wearing childish underwear!"

"Ha-ha, we're gonna sell this for 100 rabbits" Tanaka said.

"What do you mean WE?" Miyoshi and Ruka said emphasizing the word we.

"Well, Tanaka and I, are now partners in crime" Hotaru said. All of them dropped in the floor … anime style.

Later that on, Tanaka put his hand on Hotaru's shoulder and Hotaru blushed and so did Tanaka _(A/N: Sorry if I paired Hotaru and Tanaka, I just want sweet Ruka a sweet partner)_

"Let's go" Tanaka said.

"Okay" Hotaru said and still blushing.

"They're really a cute couple" Yuu said.

"I'm with you on that" Mr. Narumi agreed.

Hotaru then stopped, turned around and gave an evil glare to the two. Mr. Narumi and Yuu sweat dropped.

"We gotta go now" Mr. Narumi and Yuu said and ran away.

"Don't worry Mikan-chan, Natsume-kun" Miyoshi asked then Ruka added "We're going to stop them" and they blushed.

"By the way, Natsume kun, these are for you" Sumire said and blushed _(A/N: gosh, lots of blushing is happening!)_

Natsume got it and smudged it to Mikan's face.

"Hey, baka, these lilies are like you undies!" Natsume teased.

"You pervert, if you're not in the hospital, Kouso! (I'm going to kill you)" Mikan shouted.

Sumire then put the lilies in a vase and said " I gotta go" and tears fell from her.

"Oh, you let her cry" Mikan said in a depressed tone "maybe I'll better go, because perhaps you'll hurt me too."

Then suddenly someone hugged Mikan.

"Don't worry, I won't let you cry" The person said and it was …

_**ReVieWs please! Sorry for the late update, I'm busy with school (",) …**_

_**Guess who it is ! You'll find out someday …**_

_**Hotaru: Make reviews or you'll know what will happen to you**_

_**(she said evilly pointing the baka gun to you)**_


	7. 07 Another Lovers Hangout

Chapter 7 – Another lovers Hangout

_Mikan's POV_

'_Natsume' I can't believe he just hugged me. _

_From that I felt my tear falling on my check because I am very shocked but Natsume held my cheek and wiped my tear. He then whispered "_I said, I won't let you cry, didn't I_?"_

_I froze for sometime because of I am astound at what he did. It's one of the times Natsume has been nice to me. And then he sat down o his bed, while I was just standing. _

Normal POV

"Oi, yuri-print" Natsume said.

"What now, pervert?" Mikan said.

"You can go now and take a bath, you smell bad!" Natsume said and smirked.

"Hey, I do not!" Mikan shouted and then added "are you going to be alright here alone?"

"I'm gonna be A – okay" he replied.

Mikan then smiled and said "I'll be back soon, it's Saturday, I have lots of free time", she then winked at Natsume.

-Miyoshi and Ruka-

"I don't believe we lost your brother and Imai-san" Ruka said while panting.

"They're a pretty fast couple" Miyoshi said and smiled. "So, what do you wanna do? She added.

"Well, do you want to go with me to Central town?" Ruka suggested.

"Sure, wait, you have a town here?" Miyoshi asked and was astonished.

"Yup, the best of the best" Ruka replied.

"I would love too" Miyoshi said and hugged Ruka.

And they both blushed. Afterward, they rode on a bus and talked suddenly Koko was in front of them.

"Advanced Happy Birthday, Miyoshi-san" Koko said.

'"Why, thank you, how'd u know?" Miyoshi asked.

"I read minds, that's my alice" Koko replied.

"Hey, when is your birthday anyway?" Ruka asked

"Her birthday is tomorrow and so does her brother's" Koko answered.

"You're like twins" Ruka exclaimed.

"It was just a coincidence that we have the same birthday" Miyoshi uttered.

"Oh, we just arrived at central town, bye guys" Koko said.

"Bye Koko!" they both shouted and waved goodbye.

Miyoshi and Ruka now, strolled over Central town; they went to every attraction and have fun.

"What do you think our rabbits are doing?" Ruka asked

_-Flashback-_

(Miyoshi's room)

"You wanna go to Ruka's 3-star room to play with your friend?" Miyoshi asked her rabbit and it nodded. Then they walked to ward Ruka's room.

(Ruka's room)

A handsome blonde guy heard a knock.

"Come in" the boy said.

"Ohayo, Ruka-kun" Miyoshi said.

"Good morning too, Miyoshi-san" Ruka replied.

"Ruka-kun, can my rabbit stay with yours for a while to play? I'd really appreciate if you answered yes" Miyoshi said.

"Of course" Ruka said as he blushed and smiled.

"Ms. & Mr. Rabbit, we'll go now to the hospital, our friends are waiting outside, and be good okay? Miyoshi said and both the rabbits nodded.

_-End of Flashback- _

"Maybe they're still playing or resting" Miyoshi answered.

And they both sat down under a tree and rested alone. Afterward they talked and went back to their dorm. First, Ruka brought Miyoshi to her room. Then went to Hotaru's…

"Imai-san?" Ruka said and as he knocked at her door.

"Who are You? Well, you can come in for 10 rabbits" Hotaru said.

"Okay, here are the rabbits by the way this is Ruka-kun" Ruka said.

Ruka then entered the inventor's room and asked "Imai, what happened to you back there? We lost you".

_-Flashback- _

Tanaka and Hotaru were running towards her lab.

"They lost us" Tanaka said and panted.

"Oh, lets go to work now" Hotaru said.

All morning they made copies of Mikan and Natsume in bed CD, which they have caught.

"How much will these cost?" Tanaka asked.

"150 rabbits" Hotaru said.

"Ok lets get to work" Tanaka declared.

-Outside the dorm-

"Mikan and Natsume on Bed video – 150 rabbits only" Yuu shouted.

"Why are you helping them" Sumire asked.

"They threaten me, now go before they see you" Yuu whispered.

After 5 hours of the afternoon selling videos …

"We sold 999 copies" Hotaru said with a dollar sign on her eyes.

"We'll have 74,920 rabbits each Tanaka said "well we'll give thus Iinchou 10 rabbits and the last copy of the video."

"That's fine with me. We were just sitting in a corner and he has done all the dirty work for us." Hotaru said.

Then they wet back to their own dorm, Tanaka brought Hotaru to her room and went back to his.

- _End of Flashback _­-

"Forget it" Hotaru said.

"Well, it's Tanaka and Miyoshi's birthdays tomorrow, what wile we do?" Ruka said.

"Let's plan it" Hotaru said.

After planning Ruka went back to his room and slept.

-Hospital-

"Natsume, are you bored with me?" Mikan asked.

"Yes" Natsume replied and Mikan dropped on the floor anime-style.

"Why?" She asked.

"You'd been talking to me and disturbing me for 9 hours, will you give it a rest?" He shouted.

"You don't like all the attention?" She said with tears in her eyes.

"If you say so, then I'll just sit here and keep quiet while you read your 'more-important' shounen manga" she again said with a sad tone. And a tear fell on her cheeks.

Suddenly someone touched her face, wiped her tears and hugged her so tightly.

The person then said "Mikan…"

_**How is this part? Well is it okay? I have a little free time here so I prioritize my story first.**_

_**Please leave REVIEWS !**_


	8. 08 Natsume's concern

**Chapter 8 – Natsume's concern**

"Mikan … I told you" the person said with his bangs covering his eyes and added "I'll never let you cry."

The person then put Mikan's head on his chest.

_Mikan's POV_

_Well a person suddenly hugged me and I don't know who because I closed my eyes. He then put my head on his chest. I felt warmth and happiness there. Who could this be? What am I feeling? My heart has beaten really fast and the person's heart is too. Who was it that said he would never let me cry …and Hey, no one enters this room and the persons left are just me and ---- (angel: Mikan is too dense(",))_

_-Flashback-_

"_Oh, you let her cry" Mikan said in a depressed tone "maybe I'll better go, because perhaps you'll hurt me too."_

_Then suddenly someone hugged Mikan._

"_Don't worry, I won't let you cry" The person said and it was … Natsume._

_From that I felt my tear falling on my check because I am very shocked but Natsume held my cheek and wiped my tear. He then whispered "__I said, I won't let you cry, didn't I__?"_

_I froze for sometime because of I am astound at what he did. It's one of the times Natsume has been nice to me. And then he sat down o his bed, while I was just standing. _

_-End of Flashback-_

"Natsume"_ I said in shock._

_Natsume then place his hands on my cheek, he let me face him and then he nodded and kisses me (angel: guess where?) on the forehead (angel: sorry if it wasn't on the lips there is a more romantic 'first kiss' scene.)_

_I then stepped back and freaked _"Natsume you – you maniac! This is the second time you hugged me and afterward kissed me in the forehead, are you mad?"

"So what Mikan?" _he said._

"You --- c—alled me Mi-"_ I was suddenly interrupted by someone knocking the door._

Normal POV

"Come in" Natsume said and whispered to me "Next time you talk, don't talk like a first grader, Youichi is really better than you"

"Konbawa" the person said.

"Good evening to, Nurse Joy" Mikan said. (angel: _Yup the name is from POkemon!)_

"Here is your dinner, one for a top star and here's for a two star" (_angel: Mikan has improved in controlling her alice al little and been studying lately)_ Nurse Joy said and added "by the way Mr. Hyuuga you can now go back to your dorm tomorrow, after tonight's rest you'll be fully healed."

"Arigatou" Mikan said bowing her head.

"Whatever" Natsume muttered.

Then the nurse went out.

"Let's eat now, I'm really hungry" Mikan cried and her stomach growled.

"Tch" was only Natsume's reaction.

After eating …

"You're really a pig, polka dots; you finished yours for three minutes and then asked me for more food?"

"I'm not a pig, I'm just hungry" Mikan cried and added "You're a pig too, you know, you finished also yours for three minutes from that top star dinner".

"Of course I finished early, I had only a half share because you took some of it" Natsume shouted. He then added "stop now the argument pig, I'm going to take a bath again."

-_Mikan's POV-_

_Well, that's Natsume, I then went to see what is in my ag, because after Natsume I'm going to take a bath again._

"_ahhh!" I screamed in my mind._

_I only brought my underwear; I put all what Hotaru brought me yesterday to my cabinet. I need to get my sleeping attire._

"Natsume" _I shouted._

"What now" _he shouted back._

"I'm going back to my dorm for a while, I'm going to get something" _i shouted again._

"Do what you want" _he replied._

_Well, then ran outside the hospital as fast as I can. Suddenly it rained hard and there was thunder and lighting. It is super creepy and I'm so scared. So I went back to Natsume's room soaking wet and sat on the sofa. Suddenly a young hunk came from another door. He is so muscular, he has strong abs, but there's a bandage on his side. Gosh, he is still super hot and he was just wearing shorts._

_­_-Normal POV-

"Oi, polka dots, why are you drooling" the by asked.

"Natsume, youarethehunkisaw?" Mikan shouted.

"What? I don't know I don't speak baka" he said and asked "Why are you soaking wet?"

"I went outside and suddenly It rained" she replied.

"You better take a bath or you'll be here tomorrow for your fever" he teased and threw a towel at her.

After Mikan took a bath, she Natsume ,still shirtless, sitting in the part of the sofa where it wasn't wet.

"Uhmm .. Natsume, I kind a have my things in the bag, please give it to me" Mikan pleaded.

Then …

"Ah!!!" Mikan screamed.

_**Sorry for the late update guys, I have lots of school work … but I will try to update soon … the next scene is so cute. **_

_**Mikan screamed because someone did something … wanna know? Just wait for the next chapter.**_

_**Reviews! don't forget to leave one (",)**_

_**R E V I E W S …**_


End file.
